


Fire

by Liv_andletdie



Series: Zelink week 2018 [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, I always write angst, So much angst, Teens feeling worthless, Zelink Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: “Please Just tell me… what is it?... what’s wrong with me?!”





	Fire

“Please Just tell me… what is it?... what’s wrong with me?!” 

Link turned, his eyes catching on her figure in the water. Silhouetted by the cold light of the moon. Her body shook, noiseless convulsive sobs wracking her very bones. She looked so small, so timid as she hugged her arms around herself, sinking deeper into the pool. _What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with me?_ And standing before her, silent and unfeeling, was the Goddess. Her cold marble glare offered no comfort, offered no hope. 

He felt a fire spark under his skin, his blood boiling as he stared at the damned effigy. Her ridiculous half smile knocking him sick, her soulless eyes trained on the young woman before her. 

His body felt hot with rage as he threw down his sword, a loud metallic ring echoing over the air. She turned to him, the young woman in the pool, watching as he leapt into the water. Great white splashes following him as he waded over to her. He pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. A hand wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her close to him. 

“There is nothing wrong with you” he growled, squeezing her so tight it hurt. Zelda felt fresh tears well up in her eyes, falling over her cheeks in hot trails. She wrapped herself around him, letting a sob tumble from her throat. Link buried his nose in her hair, his words falling from his lips like a mantra. _There is nothing wrong with you! There is nothing wrong with you! There is nothing wrong with you!_

The two stood there, holy water lapping at their legs, tears burning in their eyes. Her violent sobs, and his words of love, were drowned out by the thunderous waterfalls around them. They were hidden from view from the world. Only the Princess,The Knight, and the Goddess privy to this moment. 

With shaking hands, Link led her back to the bank, led her back to her tent, led her back to the fire to dry off. He let her change, fixing his gaze on the cooking pot in front of him. He tried to focus on the meal, occupying himself with thoughts of burnt vegetables and ruined meat. If he let his thoughts stray past that, to the girl in the spring, to the weeping princess and the merciless Gods, he wouldn’t be able to contain his rage. 

When Zelda returned she was silent. She ate in quiet, only murmuring words of thanks as she passed her half finished bowl back towards him. 

She looked so broken. 

She stopped as she stumbled back to her tent, pulling her damp hair behind her she turned to face him. A fake smile plastered across her face. “We can try again tomorrow” she said and he nodded, his own lips twisting into a false grin. He tried to look confident, tried to look assured and noble, tried to look like he believed any lie he would tell her. 

And as she turned back to her tent, disappearing behind the canvas flaps, Link felt his heart turn black. 

Fire. A burning never ending fire flooded through his veins. An uncontrollable fury, a storm of hatred and anger washing over him like a tsunami. He ran back to the spring, landing in the water with a terrific splash. All he could see was red as he splashed water at the unmoving marble before him. 

Oh how she taunted him, looking down on him with her pitiful half smile. Link felt curses welling up in his throat, his hand itching for his weapon. He wanted to take a blade to that smile, wanted to watch as the marble crumbled against holy steel. He wanted to scream and curse, to kick and fight and yell, to do everything _She_ wouldn’t. A thousand vicious blasphemous thoughts ran through his head. He reached into the water, fingers blindly grasping for a stone. His fist closed around the rock, his arm pulling back as he prepared to launch it at his Goddess. 

A strangled cry left his lips as the rock hurtled through the air, bouncing harmlessly off of the giant marble statue before him. 

Link collapsed to his knees. Freezing cold water stung his heated skin, tears pouring down his cheeks. _Curse you!_ He thought, pained angry eyes cast towards the heavens, _Curse you all. You said you cared! Why are you abandoning her? She has been devout and faithful. Done everything you asked! Sung every hymn, followed every damn ritual and STILL you leave her. You cursed me with the blade when I was but a child! So heavy is the weight I must bare and yet hers is greater still! Explain it to me. Explain it to me please! Why have you abandoned her? Why do you forsake your own child?!_

The Goddess remained silent. Her half smile twisting into a smirk in the moonlight. 

Link felt the fight leave him, sinking lower in the water. He couldn’t bring himself to care that his clothes would be wet or that he would be uncomfortable. He knew she was hurting, his princess. He could imagine her, curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her face as she muffled sobs and cries into her pillow. And if she was hurting, no amount of discomfort could make him feel worse. 

“I’m meant to protect her” he whispered to the sky, “But how can I protect her from you? How can I protect her from your cruelty?” 

Hylia remained silent, watching over the hero as he sat, submerged to his shoulders in freezing cold water. 

“Please just tell me” he begged, his voice catching slightly on his words “What is it?... what’s wrong with me?” 

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Why are my BOTW fics so angsty and short? I had a basic idea for where I wanted this to go, and then I veered away from that at the end haha oops. I’m pretty happy with how this turned out, There’s a tie in to the last prompt with Hylia I wonder if anyone will notice (it’s very subtle) I hope you enjoyed this I’ll I see you tomorrow for FLUFF!


End file.
